


Perfect Angels

by squeesh70



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeesh70/pseuds/squeesh70
Summary: They looked so adorable with snowflakes peppered in Skeppy’s hair, and Jacob’s cheeks painted rose from the cold. They looked so happy, and staring at the two people who had changed his life, Bad felt a sense of comfort and home wash over him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Perfect Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariaizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/gifts).



> Written for Izzy as a secret santa present! This fanfic includes an original child character named Jacob made by the ADIAD group chat. Hope you enjoy <3

It was a cold, snowy dawn in January. The windows of Bad and Skeppy’s house were covered with frost, making the inside feel even cozier than it already was. Everything was calm and quiet. In their bed, Bad and Skeppy were fast asleep together, cuddling for warmth. Suddenly, they were both startled awake by a child screaming, “It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” Skeppy rubbed the sleep out his eyes as he saw his son, Jacob bouncing up and down on their bed.

“Jacob be quiet!” Bad grumbled, covering his ears from the noise. He gazed at the clock, 6 am. Why was this muffinhead up so early?

“But it’s snowing!!” Jacob yelled again, smiling and pointing at the window. Oh, that’s why. Bad glanced at the window and yep, it was indeed snowing. The road and yard were blanketed in the white powder, and the trees glittered from the ice. 

“Yes, it is,” Skeppy laughed.

“Well can I go out and play?” Jacob asked, finally stopping his bouncing and laying on his stomach between Skeppy and Bad. “Pretty pleeeeeaaase?” He begged as he propped his chin upon his hands.

Skeppy sighed and looked at Bad, noticing how tired he still looked. He did end up going to bed only a few hours ago after all. Graciously, Skeppy nodded and flipped back the warm covers. 

“Skeppy no,” Bad said.

“Why not?” Skeppy asked.

“It’s too early! And it's too cold!” Bad explained.

“You’re expecting me to say no to this?” Skeppy gestured to Jacob who was now staring out of the frosty window, fogging up the cold glass with his breath and drawing little shapes in the condensation. “Bad, come on,” Skeppy laughed. “You can keep sleeping, don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine,” he promised.

Bad sighed. “Okay, but wear a jacket.”

“Will do,” Skeppy answered as he grabbed Jacob’s hand, Jacob squealing with excitement. 

Once downstairs, Skeppy grabbed Jacob’s winter coat from the closet, helping him zip it up over his pajamas. Next came the boots, which Jacob shoved his feet into, and Skeppy tied the laces. Finally his hat. Bad had bought them all matching ducky hats, and they had all taken a family photo together with them all. Twitter went crazy over it. 

As soon as Skeppy adjusted the hat on Jacob’s head, Jacob sprinted to the front door. Skeppy threw on a jacket and his shoes and followed after the child. Skeppy unlocked and opened the door, and Jacob gasped at the winter wonderland in front of him. Everything was pure white, it was the brightest it had ever looked outside. Their street was quiet, save for a few birds chirping in the trees. Jacob looked up to see a gray sky, with the snowflakes floating down slowly. He stood there for a few seconds admiring the beauty before running out into the snow, giggling, Skeppy in tow. 

Upstairs, Bad lay in bed, trying to go back to sleep. Yes, he was exhausted from his messed up sleep schedule, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sleep is boring, routinely, but snow? Snow only happens a few times a year. And now the two people he loved most in the world were outside, having fun without him. Determined to not miss this special moment, Bad climbed out of bed. 

He went downstairs, and looked out the window, seeing Jacob with his head leaned back, eyes closed and tongue out, catching snowflakes. Skeppy stands watching him, shivering in his thin raincoat and rubbing his hands together. Bad rolled his eyes. He never takes care of himself. Bad set to finding Skeppy a warmer coat and gloves. He threw on his own first and then went out onto the porch.

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty,” Skeppy calls out. Bad scoffs. 

“I told you to put on a coat, you potato,” Bad rebuttals. Skeppy just shrugs. “You sure you don’t want these?” Bad asks, holding up the coat and gloves for Skeppy to see.

Normally Skeppy would try to prove that he was right and that Bad was wrong. He was an adult, he could survive being cold for a little while. But he had to admit that his hands were freezing and warmth would be much appreciated. 

Skeppy trudged up to Bad without saying a word, stuck out his tongue, and grabbed the warm clothes from him. Bad laughed. “That's what I thought.”

“Pops look!” Jacob yelled as he held a snowball in his small, gloved hands. He grinned as he drew his arm back and threw it at a tree.

Bad laughed, “You have good aim.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I bet I have even better,” Skeppy says as he runs back into the yard now with his gloves on. Bad watches as Skeppy picks snow up, packs it into a tight ball, and aims it right at him. Bad’s eyes go wide and he dashes inside as fast as he could, not wanting to get a snowball in the face. He slams the door behind him just in time to hear the thunk of the snowball hitting the wood.

He chuckled as he started some breakfast. Bad mixed up pancake batter and set water to boil on the stove for hot cocoa. Once breakfast was ready, Bad opened the door to call them inside. He was greeted by Skeppy and Jacob laying on the snowy grass, swishing their arms and legs back and forth, making snow angels.

His heart swelled, and he snapped a quick picture with his phone, wanting to capture the moment. They looked so adorable with snowflakes peppered in skeppy’s hair, and Jacob’s cheeks painted rose from the cold. They looked so happy, and staring at the two people who had changed his life, Bad felt a sense of comfort and home wash over him. 

“Aw look at you two,” Bad cooed. 

“Jacob watch,” Skeppy said as he showed him how to get up carefully so as to not ruin the snow angel. 

Jacob tried to copy his movement, but his heavy boots caused him to fall into his snow angel. He gets up quickly to see if he had messed it up, his mouth turning from a smile to frown as he saw the hand and footprints in his once-perfect snow angel.

“It’s ruined,” Jacob pouts.

“No, it’s not,” Bad says as he walks down to meet Skeppy and Jacob on the grass.

“Yes, it is! Look at Daddy’s,” He points to Skeppy’s angel, clean and perfect. He crosses his arms, upset at himself. “It doesn’t even look like an angel anymore.”

“Aw, even if it’s not perfect, you’re still my angel,” Bad said. Skeppy scoffed under his breath at the cheesiness of Bad’s statement. But, he did have to agree with him. Jacob was perfect and he couldn’t imagine a better son. 

“Really? You still like it?” Jacob asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes!” Skeppy and Bad exclaimed at the same time.

Jacob giggled and Bad and Skeppy pulled him into a hug.

“Let’s go inside, I made hot cocoa,” Bad said.

“Hot cocoa!” Jacob yelled with excitement. He broke away from the hug and ran inside. Skeppy and Bad laughed again as they stared at the two snow angels on the ground. Both now ruined by Jacob trampling them. But it didn’t matter, they were still perfect.


End file.
